Angel of Mine
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: Summary: When Erik left his mother’s house, he stole her precious china doll angel. On one cold winter day, he made wishes that the doll would come to life. But little did he know…that wishes and dreams do come alive…..
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Mine

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **DON"T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA….OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT

**Please read and review enjoy. Thanks. Sorry for gramar and spelling mistakes.**

_Summary: When Erik left his mother's house, he stole her precious china doll angel. On one cold winter day, he made wishes that the doll would come to life. But little did he know…that wishes and dreams do come alive….._

A young man of the age twenty-five plays a tender song on his organ. He poured his engery into the song, and wishing that his life was not cruel to him. Soon he got angry and frustrate at the song he was trying composing. He just thought about how He knew that no decent woman with gave him a look with love in their eyes and opens their arm wide to embrace him and kiss him softly on his deformed lips.

He grabbed the music sheet, cribbed it up and throws it behind him. Up stairs, in the opera house; he hear their Christmas celebrate going on, which in rage Erik, because he despite everything to do with Christmas.

'I hate Christmas'

This young man was Erik and he was born with a horrible face, which cause him to wear a mask at all times. Even his own mother couldn't love him, because his face was so terrible looking. His face was so pale that you could see the blue veins that run inside him. His eyes were sunk in and they were a bright amber color.

He had no nose, when he was younger he was called the devil's child, because his neighbors thought the devil had some kind of dealing with his face and that is why he looks like a corpse. He ran away from his mother's home and the small town they were living in at the age of fifteen.

The only things Erik had taken with him were the clothes on his back, some food that would last him for a couple of days, and his mother's precious Christmas Angel. He had stolen it from his mother, because he knew how much his mother loved the angel-doll.

His father had given his mother, this grand angel to watch and protect over his wife and new born baby while he was away on business. His father was blessed because he never got to see Erik's face, and his mother was divests because the lost of her husband and also dealing with a deformed baby. His mother never touches him unless she need to. So in revenge Erik took the grand angel –doll and he was planning on break it on his way from the house, But once his golden's eyes lays on the sight on the angel, he knew he couldn't break something so beautiful.

The angel was actually a doll you see and she was very beautiful. She had two sparkling blue eyes and His face was pale and pretty. She had high check bones; her eyebrows were fine and lovely, her nose was a button nose... She had beautiful brown curly hair that which her shoulders. She had two beautiful white wings coming out of her back and she was dress in a simple blue dress.

He keeps the doll safe, in his underground home. The doll was stored in one of his room by all his precious art work.

_Hark the heraldan angel sings_

"_Glory to the newborn king!_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_GO and singer reconciled''_

_Joyful, all ye nation rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With the angelic host proclaim:_

"_Christ is born in Bethlehem ''_

_Hark! The herald angels sing _

"_Glory to the newborn king!''_

Erik just sat there as he heard the noise from upstairs; he soon got angry at them. For they didn't know what he had to go through; He had no family to go to, no wife to love him, he was all alone in is his solitary. He hates Christmas, because that was the time when families get together and everyone was joyful. Soon in his angry, his start destroys everything in sight. He ran to his art room, touring the painting and paper off the walls. He found the angel doll was hiding, grabbed it and just about break it. When He saw the two blue eyes staring at him and for some strange reason, he couldn't bring himself to destroy it again. So he just broke down in tears. He brings the doll close to him and starts to hugs the doll to himself then he start whispered how was sorry to her, and how he didn't mean to hurt her. As he hugs the doll, he slow starts to fall asleep with her. His eyes slowly started to close and he whispered out loud "I just wish my angel would love me.''

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Mine

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom

**Here the next chapter. Hope you like and read and review. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

_He brings the doll close to him and starts to hugs the doll to himself then he start whispered how was sorry to her, and how he didn't mean to hurt her. As he hugs the doll, he slow starts to fall asleep with her. His eyes slowly started to close and he whispered out loud "I just wish my angel would love me_.

Erik was in a deep sleep, curl up on the rug into front his organ. He clench in one of his hand was the blue-eyed doll, but as soon as he said those simple words. God or what might being had grant Erik his wish. Blue and White spark dust start to flow around the doll, and she slowly start to become bigger.

Once she was full grown size, she open her eyes and found herself somewhere new. She looked at everything in wonder. She saw an organ, and slow she start to trend quietly toward it. She felt the soft feeling of the carpet against her bare feet as she walks to the organ.

Erik was still asleep, but his sub-conscious knew that someone was in his house and was going to touch his organ. He slow opens his amber eyes and found himself graze onto the most beautiful creature he has every seen. The beautiful creature had brown hair, and she was dressed in a simple blue dress. He noticed that her feet were bare. The beautiful being was touching his precious organ. He quickly got up and grabbed her wrist before she do damage to his organ.

The beautiful being let out a gasp, when she felt his grasp on her wrist. Erik glared at her and was about to snap at her, but when he notice her eyes. He notice that She had the same blue-eyes like his angel. Erik quick glance at the rug floor and found that the angel was not there.

Erik dropped the being's hand and ran over to the rug and he franticly search for the doll. He could not find it anywhere. He searches everywhere, every corner and hole in the room. The angelica being watched him, and she thought it was very funny for a man who looked so mean and evil-looking franticly searching for something. The black masked made that he wear made him look angry, even when he was not.

The being starts to laugh at him. Erik heard the beautiful sound coming from behind him. He glared at the being; he walked up to her and got really close to her face. He started to yell at her.

"Where did you put it? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Every question, Erik got closing and louder and the poor soul starts to back up from him. The being bump into the organ causing it to made a loud racket.

The being opened her mouth, to say something to the crazy man, who was glaring at her. She felt fright; she didn't know what to say to the man. He had black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, His amber eyes glutted like flames. She opened her mouth and said with a sweet voice.

"I don't know want you want?''

Erik looked at her, spuriously. She had to know, where it was and how the HELL did she get to underground home. He grabbed her by shoulders and he leaned his face lose to her and asked the question through his gritted teeth.

"Where did you put it? And did you get hear?'' With each question, he grows more and more angry and his grip on her arms got tight enough that she would have bruises that would last her a couple of weeks.

"I told I don't know what you talking about!'' She said, as she shook off Erik's grip off her shoulders. She step back from him, and again ran into the organ causing a loud ring of noises clashing together. For the first time, Erik really notice the girl, she had the feature of his angel. The curly hair that went to her shoulders, the dress, and her eyes…they were beautiful; Erik could honest say that he could loose him in her eyes.

"You look like her…'' Erik whispered to himself

"Like who?'' She asked perplexed

"Like my angel''

"Who?''

"My Angel, that what I am looking for. It a glass angel, very fragile and I had her before I fell asleep.'' Erik told her.

"Who I think I know where she?'' She told him

"Where?'' Erik asked excitedly as looked all around him.

"I am standing in front of you.'' She said.

Erik looks shock at the being in front of him.

To be continued…

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

_**Angel of Mine**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Kagome13**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own phantom of the opera.**

**Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also thanks for all the reviews and again sorry for horrible grammar/spelling mistake in this chapter. Enjoy!**

To see a beautiful fright creator in front of him, he was disgust with himself. He scared her, when he had grabbed her wrist and yelled at her. He looked at her wrist and he could see a slight yellow tint to them. He knew that tomorrow that is would be a bruise on her lovely skin.

He was in shock, which this lovely woman claimed to be his angel, she was after all pretty enough to be one, but he couldn't believe that God would be so kind to him and gave him such a gift after so many years of disbelieve and bad behavior. Erik tried to get over his shock, but he couldn't help but stare at the pretty woman. He wonders if she had a name. "Do you have a name?'' Erik asked gently, trying to fix the damage he had cause to the situation.

The Pretty woman smile pretty at him, which made his heart flutter. She had pretty lips, they were luscious and pink. She had straight pearl white teeth and when she smiles her eyes light up. "I am called Christine and you are called Erik, am I correct?'' She told him.

"When it is fitful I guess. Mainly people call me the Opera Ghost. Is your wrist okay? I am sorry if I hurt you.'' Erik told her, as he pointed the yellow-tint wrist. Christine looked at her wrist and saw the yellow coloring and was shock to see it. "What is happening to my arm?'' She asked him franticly, as she ran up to him and stuck out her wrist to him.

Erik gently touches her arm, and notices the swell on her arm. "I bruise your wrist on accidently when I grabbed you. I am sorry.'' Erik told her, as he gently probed the bruise. "It is going to purple tomorrow, so be careful not to hit it.'' Christine was shocked, and she touches her bruise and was shock to feel pain ranting up to her arm. "Ouch.''

"Yes, I know it hurts. So let's me go get some ice and you sit here and we can ice it.'' Erik told her, as he settles her on the piano bench. He then ran out of his underground home and gets some snow for his guest's arm. Erik ran up his stairs and secret passage to get to the opera house. He pass by the Opera house Christmas party and he ignore the horrible caroling and he grabbed some fresh snow from the roof top.

Christine was shock at the bruise on her arm; she only had memories of happiness and warmth when she was transform into a human. She looked all around herself, and touches Erik's music sheets. She starts to hum the notes that he wrote and it was beautiful. This young man had a real good talent of writing music and it sounds so beautiful when Christine's hum it to herself. Christine heard music above her. The song that was coming down to her was O Come All Ye Faithful. 'Oh, I know this song.' Christine thought to herself.

_O Come lets us adore him_

_O Come lets us adore him_

_O Come lets us adore him_

_Christ the lord_

_O Come All Ye Faithful_

_Joyful and triumph_

The music was so beautiful that Christine couldn't help but join in with the singing above. Erik had heard that song being played repeat today but when Christine sings the song it truly did sound heavenly especially since it was coming from an angel. While Christine was singing, she made him want to join in and sing that ridiculous song but he hold back his yearning to make sweet music with the beautiful Christine.

She let out a giggle when the sound was over and turns her attention to Erik. "Why did you join in with them?'' She asked him with a bright smile on her face. Erik was shock, could she not see the mask on his face. He was hideous and he didn't dare to join the world up there. He just shook his head at her comment and then went back to his music. He didn't want to talk about going up there and sing and playing with the opera house. He would rather stay down here at his Lake House and pit by himself which he had been during for the last ten years or so.

"But Erik why don't you go up? You write such beautiful music and pretty sure you have a great voice too.'' Christine told him with light in her eyes. He then turns his back on her. He didn't know what to tell her. She was so beautiful and he was pretty sure that she would never understand his pain and grief he had to deal with. "I have an Idea!'' Christine told him all of sudden causing him to wince at what she was planning on doing. "Why don't we go upstairs and have our own Christmas.'' She told him her great plan of them going caroling with the reason of the people and having snow fights.

Erik turns to face her and told her straight to her face. "No'' Christine's face fall and she was sad. She didn't understand why he didn't want to go out and spread the Christmas joy. She knows that his face was some cause of his pain but she didn't understand how that stops him from having fun at Christmas time. She watches him get up from his piano and walk out of the room. She didn't know where he was going, but she had a plan and she was going to make it work. She wants Erik to have the best Christmas ever and she better make plans for it. Not only did she have to deal with Erik the grump but how would she get him out of the house and see the Christmas all around them. She had a lot of work in front of herself.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
